All About Adrian
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of drabbles regarding Adrian Pucey for Fire the Canon's Character of the Week Drabble Competition at HPFC forum.
1. Chapter 1

**All About Adrian**

**Pairing: **Adrian/Harry

**Word Count: **138

**Prompt: **Involve your given character in a romantic relationship.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Adrian never thought he'd fall in love. It just wasn't on his radar during his Hogwarts years.

You can imagine his surprise when he fell in love with Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, two years after the war.

Harry resisted Adrian's charm for almost six months, but not even he was strong enough to withstand it for eternity.

When Harry finally gave in, Adrian promised himself that he'd never take the younger man for granted, and for the last two years, he has kept his promise. Now they are celebrating their anniversary and Adrian's mentally preparing himself to propose to Harry. He wants to traditionally bond with him.

When Harry doesn't even hesitate to say yes before kissing him with all of his passion, Adrian knew he will never be happier, except maybe on their bonding day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: **146

**Prompt: **Involve your given character in a platonic/familial relationship.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Most people didn't know Marcus Flint that well. Everything they knew was from hearsay, but Adrian knew the man behind the rumors.

Adrian was the first to admit that Marcus wasn't the nicest person to a lot of people. He was also a bit slow in the head.

Adrian knew another side of Marcus, though. When Adrian's father used to beat him up, Marcus was the one who defended him from hexes and fists. Marcus and his family allowed Adrian to hide out at their manor, and none of them ever made him feel like a bother.

Adrian knew Marcus was joining the Dark Lord, and although Adrian would rather stay neutral, he knew he'd follow in his best friend's footsteps. After all that Marcus did to protect him, Adrian had to return the favor and make sure Marcus made it out of the war unscathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count: **184

**Prompt: **Must involve Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley in some way

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Adrian was at Diagon Alley. Although he'd been there before, this trip was special. He was shopping for his school supplies for his first year at Hogwarts.

He was so excited! He couldn't wait until school started. He was sure to be a Slytherin along with Marcus. He knew he possessed the ambition of Slytherins, even if it was simply to prove to his father that he was good enough to hold the Pucey name.

Speaking of his father, he should be here by now. He stayed near his mother as they waited for his father to come. The patriarch of the family said he'd be late due to work, but it had been almost an hour already.

After another five minutes, his mother pulled him after her. "Come on, dear. I'm sure your father will find us once he arrives."

Adrian went through all of the stores. He got textbooks, potion supplies, a wand, and his robes, amongst other items.

It was time to go home and Adrian was no longer smiling despite the excitement he had initially felt.

His father never came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Word Count: **165

**Prompt: **Must be written in first person

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

When it was time to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team, I wasn't nervous. I had been flying on a broom since I was five and I'd been interested in Quidditch since before that. Like most purebloods, I had gone to Quidditch games for years and I've played pickup games with other pureblood children.

I knew what position was best for me. I wasn't small enough or had a keen enough eye to be a Seeker. I wasn't strong enough to be a Beater, and my reflexes weren't quick enough for the position of Keeper. Chaser was the best position for me.

Marcus too was trying out. He was going out for Chaser as well, but I wasn't worried about the competition.

I went into tryouts with total confidence. I was borderline cocky, but when the positions were pinned up in the Slytherin common room, I was proven right to be cocky. I was listed with the Chasers, along with Marcus.

No surprise there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Count: **200

**Prompt: **Use the given prompt (Love on Top - Beyonce)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

Adrian grinned as Marcus came upon him.

Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Why are you smiling ear to ear?"

Adrian's grin got impossibly wider. "I had the most perfect date with Harry. Everything went perfectly. I think I'm in love."

Marcus scoffed. "Yeah right."

Adrian's grin didn't waver despite his best friend's disbelief. "Don't be such a cynic, Marcus. I can be in love after one date."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "It's the honeymoon phase of the relationship. It's not going to always be so easy."

Adrian's grinned softened, but didn't lose any of its zealousness. "I know it might cause some tears. I know it will require a little work, but Harry's worth it to me."

Marcus nodded. "I don't want you to get hurt because you fell in love so quickly."

"I won't. I think Harry's fallen just as hard as me. I hope you two will learn to at least tolerate each other, if not like each other."

Marcus sighed. "I'll try."

"Good." Adrian's smile became full wattage again. "I believe Harry's having the same talk with Weasley and Granger."

"Potter has his work cut out for him, what with us being slimy snakes."

"Yes, yes he does."


End file.
